


Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

by gayumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butch Louis, Dom/sub, F/F, Femme Harry, Femslash, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: Harry has been teasing Louis all day long and now she gets her punishment, which she thoroughly enjoys...





	Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

Harry stumbled through the door and into the hall. Although she had been wearing heels for about ten years now, she still tended to stumble around like a young deer if she didn’t concentrate. And right now she was anything but focused. She and Louis had just returned from the wedding of one of her cousins and she had spent the whole afternoon teasing Louis.

She had bought a new dress just for this occasion. It was dark red velvet and very short. The skirt nearly hit mid-thigh, that might be because of Harry’s height, but the décolleté definitely was intentional. The deep v-neck didn’t only accentuate her tits it pushed them out so far that Harry had debated using tape to secure them.

Louis had told her that it wasn’t decent for a family event and it really hadn’t been decent for church in the morning, but Harry didn’t care. She had planned this for quite some time and she didn’t think of changing her plan. She needed to get laid, they had both been very busy recently and Harry had become so horny in the last week that she couldn’t concentrate on anything else.

And so she hadn’t picked out the dress for anyone but Louis. Which Louis knew, but she had still played oblivious the whole day, ignoring Harry when she bent over in front of her to “pick something up” or leaned over the table to “get something” while pushing her tits basically in Louis’ face.

Of course this had only made Harry even hornier, she loved feeling embarrassed by Louis and maybe being a little helpless. And so she had become more and more turned on over the course of the day. When she had started to push her tits out even more and Louis didn’t notice, when they had danced together and Louis had only looked her in the eyes and nowhere else. Not to mention Louis’ tight grip on her hip and arm, Harry loved to feel owned by Louis.

And as she now leaned against the wall in the hall she was soaking wet in her lace panties and wanted nothing more than for Louis to rip them off and fuck her senseless. But Louis just strode right into the living room, leaving Harry alone in the hallway looking after her. “Come here”, Harry heard Louis’ calm voice from the living room.

Harry smiled excitedly and began walking towards Louis, who stood behind the couch. She looked amazing in her dark blue suit, the whole day Harry hadn’t been able to take her eyes off of Louis. And now she couldn’t wait to get her hands on her. But Louis didn’t let it come so far: “Sit in the chair”, she ordered coolly.

Feeling a mix of disappointed and excited Harry went to sit in the chair. Finally, Louis looked at her: “Good. Now, I know that you have been teasing me all day and you know that I can’t tolerate such behaviour.” And suddenly the disappointed part of Harry got very excited, too, she had hoped that they would play a little.

She glanced up at Louis trying to look as innocent as possible while pushing out her tits at the same time: “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Louis lifted one brow: “That is clearly a lie. You weren’t a very good girl today and I think you know that you deserve to be punished a little.”

“Yes”, Harry whispered and looked down. “Very good. Then I want you take off the dress and stay seated”, Louis said, turned around and went into their bedroom. Turned on and confused about what was going to happen Harry struggled out of her tight dress. She felt the fabric of the chair on the skin of her back and her thighs and herself getting wetter. 

She knew what a sight she was. Sitting naked on the chair except for her black see-through panties and red heels. She wanted to put her hand between her thighs and rub her hot centre or at least pull her nipples, but she knew that Louis would disapprove. And she wanted to be a good girl again.

Louis returned and Harry recognized the black fabric in her hands. It was the bra she had bought some months ago. She liked it because it too was completely see-through and also at least two numbers too small for her quite big tits, making it slightly painful to wear it, just how Harry liked it sometimes.

“Put that on”, Louis ordered and handed her the bra. Trying to be as seductive as possible Harry clasped the bra on her back feeling the cups pinch and tweak her tits. Louis nodded: “Good girl.” She kneeled down in front of Harry and reached for her panties. Harry’s breath faltered as she began pulling them down and she complied shuddering as Louis told her to step out of them.

“So, babygirl, since you seemed to be so horny all day I think I’ll let you touch yourself”, Louis said, still kneeling in front of Harry. Her proximity to Harry’s cunt made Harry’s mind go dizzy, but she wanted to know: “And what will you do?” Louis smiled: “I think, I’ll watch a bit TV, I need to catch up on my show. But don’t worry, I’ll see how you did later. I think I forgot to mention that you will be filmed.”

Harry gasped, she loved being filmed during sex and this sounded so good. Except for the part that Louis still wouldn’t pay attention to her. “I knew you’d like that”, Louis said, “but I want to punish you. So you’ll only be allowed to finger yourself, don’t dare to even think of touching your clit.” She smiled devilishly and got up.

She pulled the camera from a drawer and arranged it so that it would capture Harry’s whole body. “Start, baby. Two fingers”, Louis told her, then retreated to the couch and turned on the TV. Harry obeyed and started moving her hand to her crotch letting it glide down her pubic mound and finally pushing two fingers into her entrance. She focused at the camera wanting Louis to have the best view when she would watch it.

Since they hadn’t had sex in some time two fingers already felt incredibly big to Harry. She felt so full, but she had to get moving and started to drag her fingers out again. Sliding them in and out she pressed against her walls to get as much friction as possible. She became even dizzier, it was hell to not just rub her clit and release some pressure.

But she wanted to be good for Louis, even if the too tight bra, the camera on her and her fingers in her drove her crazy. She began whining and sighing not able to contain how much she needed some pressure on her. She glanced at Louis to see if she noticed, but Louis just shot her a quick look and told her: “three fingers.”

Harry wasn’t sure if she was able to fit three fingers inside herself. The two were much and three probably would be painful. But she obeyed and began inserting the third finger. She began stretching her entrance and finally pushed in the third finger wholly. She was right, it was painful, but in the best way. She was so full and stretched out and she loved it.

And the thought that she was being filmed sitting naked in only a too tight bra and heels on a chair while shoving three fingers into herself was so hot to her. She continued to fuck herself for a while making a show for the camera, sighing and moaning with heaving tits and trembling thighs, but she felt herself slowly becoming sore.

Louis had to know that, she wasn’t sure how long she had planned to let her fuck herself and she seemed to be completely engrossed in her show. After a particularly loud moan Louis looked up: “I don’t think I gave you permission to be anything but silent. So just stay quiet and look pretty. But I think you have touched yourself long enough, greedy little girl. Come here and sit.” 

So Harry pulled her fingers out of her cunt and got up, turned the camera towards Louis and went to sit next to Louis. “Good girl”, Louis said, “now get on my lap”. Harry obeyed and took her place on Louis’ leg. She glanced into Louis’ eyes and got a questioning look back. She nodded enthusiastically in response and squeezed Louis’ arm. Louis smiled reassured and suddenly Harry felt a finger inside her cunt.

She looked down and saw that Louis had moved her hand and apparently started to finger her. But she didn’t move the finger, she simply let it rest inside Harry. And it drove Harry crazy, Louis touching her so intimately but seemingly not caring about her or her pleasure. Harry became so lightheaded with all these overwhelming feelings and started to move on her own.

Fighting for Louis’ attention turned her on so much, she was making a fool out of herself trying to get Louis to notice her and the embarrassment made her so wet. And she knew that Louis could feel it as she started to fuck herself on her finger. Lifting herself up with her thighs she slid up and down Louis’ fingers trying to bury it as deep in herself as possible. “Did I say that you could move?”, Louis spoke up.

Embarrassed Harry looked down: “no.” Louis lifted one eyebrow: “then why are you grinding on my finger? I thought you were done being bad, baby.” She started to pull her finger out and desperately Harry squeezed around it, but Louis continued to pull it out. “Bad girls don’t deserve my finger”, she scolded.

“Now get down and sit here”, she said patting her hand on the cushions next to her. Pouting Harry got in the seat next to her and watched as Louis brought her hands to her own crotch and began unzipping her pants.

Suddenly Harry became very interested in what was going to happen next. Her eyes were fixed on Louis’ cunt, that was revealed when Louis pulled down her pants and boxers. “Now I want you to be a nice girl, show me what you have learned”, Louis told her. And Harry knew what she had to do. She loved touching Louis, there was nothing better than to feel that Louis was equally turned on by her.

Harry got to work, she began caressing Louis’ pubic hair and worked her fingers downwards until she could feel how wet Louis was. Softly she began rubbing up and down her slit loving the quiet moans that escaped Louis. She then moved her fingers to Louis’ entrance and slowly inserted her middle finger pumping in and out just how Louis liked it.

“Such a good girl”, Louis encouraged her and Harry understood making it faster and a bit harsher. When she felt Louis becoming even wetter she pulled out her finger and moved it to Louis’ clit. She started to circle it pushing against the sides and when Louis moaned louder she made her fingers flat and rubbed hard circles on her clit. 

Harry watched Louis throw her head back and pinch her eyes shut. She was the hottest sight ever when she was about to come. Her clit began to pulse and with one long low moan Louis came holding Harry close. Pressed so close to Louis Harry felt so good, it was her favourite place on earth and she could have remained like this forever. If it hadn’t been for her own horniness.

She needed to come so bad, she had begun to rub her thighs together in a desperate try to get friction. Luckily Louis finally had come down from her high and noticed harry sliding around on the couch. “Well, you did really good, baby, I’m proud of you. And I think now you deserve a treat”, she smiled.

Harry smiled proudly, she was happy that Louis had praised her. And even more happy that she got to receive a treat. She leaned back and opened her legs so that she was on full display. Louis looked down on her glistening folds and up again, letting her gaze drag over Harry’s stomach and heaving tits in her too tight bra.

“I think, I want you in another position. You have been bad today and bad girls don’t get to sit like that. Get on the couch, I want you on all fours.” Blushing embarrassedly Harry got up and positioned herself as Louis wished.

Grabbing her by her crotch Louis whispered in her ear: “Don’t forget this is all filmed. I could show this to anyone and they would see how bad you have been and how you get fucked from behind like a bad girl.” Harry moaned loudly, it was so good to be in this position where Louis could have her way with her.

Without a warning Louis dragged her fingers back to Harry’s entrance and pushed her middle and index finger in. She began to fuck her hard pushing them in and out without care and stretching her out just how Harry liked it. When Louis added a third finger Harry couldn’t help but continue to moan higher and higher. Imagining how she had to look on film turned her on even more.

She felt Louis’ fingers slide in and out dragging against her walls just on the right side of painful and it was so good, but she needed more. Normally she would just use her own hand, but she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to today. So she just let herself be fucked and kept tightly on the edge of nearly coming. 

Finally Louis seemed to feel merciful as she pulled her fingers out of Harry and began moving them down her slit to her clit. Harry had been fucked from behind quite often, but never before had Louis rubbed her clit from behind. It was exciting and embarrassing at the same time. She could feel Louis’ arm underneath her cunt and now her fingers on her clit rubbing circles into it.

Harry couldn’t help herself and began riding her fingers. She was so desperate and needed to come so badly. Rubbing herself furiously on Louis fingers she felt her orgasm build in her stomach and overrun her with white waves. Louis rubbed her through it and when the last wave of pleasure subsided she pulled Harry towards her and held her against her chest.

“You did so good, baby. How do you feel?”, Louis murmured into Harry’s sweaty hair. Trying to open her suddenly very heavy eyes Harry smiled: “I feel so great. I could do this forever with you.” Pulling her even closer Louis smiled, too: “I’m happy you enjoyed it. We need to have sex more often again, don’t we?” “Oh yes”, Harry sleepily mumbled. “Well, but first it seems I have to get you into bed”, Louis grinned and kissed Harry’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story and I would be positively delighted if you left some comments! Have fun!


End file.
